


The Coast

by Coffee_Lotus



Series: Geraskier One Shots [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M, Mentioned Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, They finally go to the coast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Lotus/pseuds/Coffee_Lotus
Summary: With or without Geralt, Jaskier takes a trip to the coast. While walking down the beach, his thoughts become overwhelming, and he is forced to think about someone he would rather not run through his mind.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171613
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	The Coast

Sand sunk beneath his feet with each step he took. The small dents on the ground filled back up seconds later when water reached across the floor, almost covering the tracks. No matter, they could still be made out by anyone who passed by.

Jaskier wasn't looking to cover his tracks anyway. In fact, he didn't care if someone or something was following him or not. And if there was, he wouldn't stop walking. He wouldn't do that for miles.

The coast was _very_ far off course from where he needed to go. He should be on his way to the opposite side of the continent right now... but he didn't care. An offer to come this way had been made, and even though it was declined, he decided to take the trip anyway.

It was calming, being alone. Part of him was glad there was no one with him right now. Blessed silence, with only the ocean to bring the quietest of sounds. Not to mention the atmosphere as well, and the way the sun hovered over the ocean, creating sparkles across the water.

Could a song be made from this? Well, anything can be made into a song. As long as there is a topic and one knows how to put words together, a song can be created.

Perhaps writing one about the ocean is wrong at the moment. The only adjectives he could find linked to a part of his past he did not want to dwell upon, or think about. _Distant and mysterious. Vague and unknown. Salty and shifty. Remorseless and indifferent._ ** _Unforgiving_** _-_

His eyes closed and his feet planted into the sand. He took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly in his _upteempth_ attempt to rid his mind of those thoughts. But two decades had passed... how could he not?

Before his legs could buckle again, Jaskier lowered himself to the sand, pressing his knees against his chest once he reached the floor. His chin curled up into his chest, and a new set of sobs left his lips.

Angry golden eyes and a furious face filled his vision again. Though the figure's lips did not move, Jaskier could hear it clearly. One blessing. One blessing. **_One blessing_** **.**

His hands flew to his ears, but the voice only grew louder. He could even hear his _name_ now. Jaskier. _Jaskier_. _**Jaskier**._

"Jaskier!" His head shot up when hands slammed roughly onto his shoulders. He jerked away from the body, flinching when ocean water rushed against his face.

After regaining his composure, Jaskier _successfully_ wiped the water off his face and was able to look at the person clearly. Much more clear than he wanted them to be.

Long white hair. A pair of golden cat-like eyes. Two long swords strapped to his back. "Geralt?"

The witcher straightened, letting out a light sigh of relief. Besides the relief, there was a hint of guilt in his eyes. "Yes."

Blunt as always. Jaskier refrained from rolling his eyes, instead standing up to brush his clothing off. "I haven't seen you for months and this is your response? Just a 'yes'?"

Geralt titled his head and stood up as well. "You asked if it was me and I answered." Ignoring the look of offense on the bard's face, his tone and expression turned apologetic. "I've been looking for you all throughout the continent. It was... difficult to find you."

"As I intended." Jaskier replied, kicking at the sand underneath him. "Your blessing is also being fulfilled, is it not? I've been on my own, out of your hands for months. The one who has been pilling shit upon you is no longer by your side!" Each flinch and jaw clench from the witcher was ignored. "Is it so wrong that I'm doing what you asked?"

But that was one of Geralt's biggest conflicts with the situation. Jaskier never _listened_ to him, not really. When he was told to 'fuck off' or 'stay at the inn', he did the opposite! It was what Geralt expected him to do after being... after he had lashed out. None of it had been intentional or Jaskier's fault. His companion was in his line of sight, a target not meant to be hit.

"The blessing became a curse," Geralt finally said. The road was quiet, Roach judged him for days on end, coin proved to be difficult to earn, loneliness returned. "It was different without... you. Two decades on the Path with someone else who leaves by your own hand." He let out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head.

Jaskier watched Geralt take a long pause, most likely trying to bring his words together into some form of an apology. It was painful, really. A man of few words was using a part of himself that had been locked away by others. Of course, the brunette couldn't help but ask: "Is it really this hard to say 'sorry'?"

And there it was. A scowl. "I'm trying to do more than apologize," Geralt growled. His golden eyes narrowed and his lips curled when he let out a groan of frustration. At the moment, patience was _not_ one of his virtues. "You asked me if there is something in life that I want, _someone_ in life I want. And I said no one... I lied."

Jaskier looked up from the sand, thinning his lips at the confession. "If you came all this way to tell me you want Yen--"

Another growl. Geralt grabbed the brunette's arms, making sure his attention was on him. "I wouldn't be here if I wanted Yennefer, would I? I wouldn't have spent _months_ trying to track you and piece together what I was going to say once I faced you!" His grip on Jaskier's arms tightened and his body began to shake a little. "You know the one thing I want, Jaskier? Do you want to know what I want?"

"I've been trying to figure that out for years," Jaskier answered. He was on the fence with knowing... was it something he could handle, or would he break again? "It would be _greatly_ appreciated if you stop all the dramatics and tell me. This build up you're providing has grown-"

Geralt smacked a hand over Jaskier's mouth, knowing the bard would drag on for minutes. "Please let me speak." Though the brunette nodded that he wouldn't, Geralt's hand remained over Jaskier's mouth. "You're who I want, okay? Just you."

Several moments of silence passed before Jaskier was able to speak. He lifted his hand to lower Geralt's, but kept it grasped in his own. "You want me?" The witcher nodded, eyes dropping to the sand. "For how long?"

"The last seven years you've followed me around," Geralt mumbled. His guilt felt heavier in his chest at the continuous addition of shock and slight hurt on his companion's face. "I didn't... I'm not good with expressing myself, you know that. But, I know that's no excuse to you."

He was correct. "It isn't much of an excuse," Jaskier admitted with a nod. His gaze switched to their intertwined fingers. "What matters, however, is that you told me. Ignoring the amount of years it took you... it's enough."

Geralt's head tilted, and his eyes turned to their fingers as well. "You want me too." It wasn't a question, but Jaskier hummed a 'yes' anyway. "So, will you accompany me on the path again? We can... start over if you like as well. I understand if you want to."

Starting over. They would meet all over again, not mentioning what happened in the past, what they've been through together. "Maybe not start over completely. This'll just be..." he paused and lifted his gaze, "a new chapter in our lives. Not quite starting over. Is that... is alright?"

A new chapter in their lives. Geralt managed a smile. The guilt had lifted from his conscience and he was able to feel semi-positive emotions again. "It's more than alright."


End file.
